The Journey Begins
by Eagle Hawke
Summary: Christian, Jen, Taylor are getting settled into their new life in California. An old enemy nurses a grudge, and vows to go after the Hawkes, new and old. bellsario, universal and who ever else owns airwolf, I Don't. (Quite Sadly.)
1. Chapter 1-New Start

I'm (sort of) back. So the administration decided my previous summary was in violation of the rules, so the fan fiction was deleted. Yeah. I have to re-post the thing and change the summary, and HOPE they don't deem it 'breaking the rules." (SIGH). And the chapter has changed, my personal reasons, not the websites. I just got a review, and I found someone willing to Beta this. Thanks go to KatFenn!

Chapter 1-Prologue

In the previous 3 weeks, Christian and her family have been found by Airwolf, gone on a mission, had a kidnapping, and destroyed the Horns.

Christian is 16, Taylor is 14 1/2, Jen is 13 3/4, and Amanda is the Mother. They currently reside in Van Nuys, California, and have 40 acres of land. Christian has a horse, and she uses her horse as a reference to tell String who has them when John Bradford Horn and his daughter reappear. They successfully get away, and Horn is finished once and for all.

And onto the Journey Continues...

"Woah..." I muttered as we flew over the land. "There's even a helipad! Awesome!"

"Yeah." String said. Jen and Taylor looked at him strangely. "What? I came to check it out a few days ago before we bought it and 2 days ago to build the landing pad. This place is also only accessible helicopter, foot, or horseback. Like the cabin. Oh, by the way, my land is right next to yours."

"I see that. Is that the lake?"

"Yeah. If you want, you can come down to the cabin."

"Yeah. We will."

Airwolf piped up. "Hello."

I was astonished. "You talk!"

"I do now!" She seemed extremely pleased.

"That is awesome!"

"Yep." Jen said as we landed. I noticed the building had a stable next to it. "How's Grace?" I kept the name I'd used for escaping Horn for my horse. It fit.

"She's doing well. She even seems to like the Lady." Dom commented as he walked towards us.

"That's cool." I heard two nickers form inside the barn, neither of which were Grace's. "Did we get new horses?" I asked.

"Yes. 1 for Taylor, 1 for Jen." Cait' and Taylor ran in the barn to check the horses out.

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go check the house out!" I said and walked down the dirt path to the door. Dom, Cait, and Sting followed. I opened the door and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2- WHAT!

The inside of the house was beautiful. The floor was hardwood, but looked antique and new at the same time. The house itself was log. I looked around and noticed some paintings.

"Originals. I kept them in storage. Didn't have room for them on the cabin walls."

String walked up behind me.

"So, how much are the ones in your house, totaled, worth?"

"A lot." He didn't need to elaborate. We moved on. Jen and Taylor came running in. They stopped as they saw the inside.

"Wow. Wow. Wow." Jen said.

"Is this _real_?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." I said. They shrieked in excitement. Soon they had found the kitchen. We walked in, and at once, I was a bit shocked by the size. "The kitchen seems..."

"Big?" Cait' said, walking in.

"More like huge." I returned. She laughed.

"I thought so too, when I first saw it. Then I saw the living room."

"How big is it?" I asked. She just smiled and beckoned us into the next room.

"Whoa. This is, like, humongous, compared to your cabin, String. Yours is still pretty cool. You have all the pretty pictures on the walls." He just grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt the chit chat and seeing-the-new-house-thing, but we have a big problem." I didn't have to turn around to know it was Michael. "Amanda has been kidnapped." _**Then, **_I turned around. I was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Six people asked at once.

_**Authors Note-**_

_**Sorry it has taken forever to write this. My personal fault. Anyways, KatFenn is my beta, so THANK YOU SO MUCH, KATFENN! Go check her stories out. They are good!**_

_**I am possibly thinking about using SketchUp**____** or something to make a model of what the house looks like. What do you guys think?**_


	3. Chapter 3- Enemies

I sincerely apologize for not updating this fanfiction. I feel so guilty. School is in finals week so I will try and keep up. As I mentioned in my Doctor Who fic chapter, updates will vary.

-AIRWOLF-THE LADY-DOM-STRINGFELLOW HAWKE-ARCHANGEL-

"What?" I repeated. "How, when, where, who?"

"How, unknown, when, 20 minutes ago, where, the hangar, who, we have a few suspects, not just Horn."

"Dom, Cait', anyone else, lets get the Lady." Hawke said. He quickly grabbed his gun and our Airwolf flight suits.

"Yep. I'm going. You can count on it." I told him. Taylor and Jen looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

"I'll go." Jen said.

"I'll hold down the fort here.' Taylor added.

"OK. Michael, how did they take her? Car, chopper, boat?"

"Van."

"How far could they have gotten?" Cait' asked.

"They could be anywhere within 50 miles." Michael replied.

"Description?"

"License plate is OKT9073. Van is gray, tinted front windows, no back windows. Ford E350."

"Thanks, Michael." We all ran outside to the Lady, who had already started her engines.

-DOM-CAIT-STRINGFELLOW HAWKE-ST. JOHN HAWKE-A6-7W-HORN-

"Alright. We had a sighting of the van about 5 minutes ago, in Springville. They had to stop for gas." Michael told the crew as we flew.

"Received Michael. We're headed that way." Airwolf changed directions slightly.

"Oh, one last thing. There's only one road headed out of the area, and it's not highly populated, so you should be OK if you need to stop them"

"Alright. Any idea who they are?" Jen asked. Michael nodded.  
"You're not going to like it. He's just as crazy and evil as his great grandfather."

"Who?" I asked warily.

"C.H. Moffet." Hawke's face immediately became rigid. Airwolf went faster as she heard the name. Her howl echoed through the air.

"We are on our way." I stated, and he nodded as Michael cut the connection.

AIRWOLF AIRWOLF AIRWOLF AIRWOLF AIRWOLF AIRWOLF AIRWOLF

AN- I apologize again for taking so long. I will try and update soon. It may take a while, though. The idea for a Moffet to come in came from my dad.


	4. Chapter 4- Libya

AN- I am so, so, so, sorry about not updating either fanfiction recently.

Airwolf speaking is _like this._

"Moffett. C.H. Moffett. Alright. Moffett's grandson." I muttered to Jen. Michael had sent us a file containing information collected since the kidnapping. "Apparently a genius like his grandfather. Also a pilot, but average. Not as good as his father or grandfather. Nice. His last location," I raised my voice so Hawke could hear me, and continued, "Was in… Oh, you're kidding. Cliché, much?"

"Where? Libya?" Hawke asked, considerably calmer since he'd found out it was Moffett/

_Oh, that is so cliché! _Airwolf sounded annoyed.  
"Well, yeah, but doesn't it seem kind of, well, easy?" Jen queried hesitantly.

"I was thinking that too. He's in the Libyan palace." Hawke sounded approving, and Jen gave a bashful smile. I quickly scoured the rest of the information to get all the knowledge I could.

"Yeah. It looks like it's been updated. With a Thor missile system."

"Oh. Little less easy now, but still, smells like a trap." I nodded. Hawke was right; Moffett was better than this.

"Yeah. Something's off. Do you think he's expecting us?"

"Do you think someone in the FIRM tipped him off?" I asked him. He nodded. I called Michael back.

"Hawke? Any information?"

"Possibly. Could there be a traitor in the FIRM. The place is not very well defended, considering our past record, and the only missile system that shows up is the Thor. I mean, Moffetts smarter than this."

"Yeah… I'll check on things discretely, and get back to you."

"Michael, don't take offence to this, but you might want to be careful. Even those closest to you could have turned."

"Yeah. I learned that a while back. No offense taken. I'll check." I smiled, and we ended the call.

"So, what'd he say?" Cait' asked me. Dom had stayed behind to watch Susan and help Taylor run the hangar.

"He'll check." I started thinking about the van we were following.

"Hawke? The van we're following, how are we following it?"

"Uh, we're using a phone registered to your mom."

"I think it's a decoy. His last known location is Libya, right? Then why is the van headed towards Canada?"

"Good question." He replied, "Do you think you could hack the phone and get it to ring?"

"Oh, yeah, I can also put it on speakerphone."

"Okay, then. Let's see who this is." I typed a few commands Airwolf had taught me. The phone rang and a man answered gruffly.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Well, that's a good question. Who are _you_?"

"None of your business."

"Really? I'm goanna guess you're a decoy sent by _Moffett_, am I right?" Down below us, the van swerved as the driver cursed in 4 languages. I frowned.

"Don't curse like that." He swore some more. I ended the call, and we turned around. Libya, here we come. After finding the traitor, of course.

AN- So, how'd I do?


	5. Chapter 5-Rescue

The incoming call alarm sounded.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Found the traitor. Guess who it was?"

"Who? Zeus?" I snickered. We didn't like Zeus very much.

"Zeus's driver." He replied, grinning.

"What? Oh, that is hilarious. Any information?"

"Yeah. She's in Kaddafi's Palace."

"Really? They're stupider than we thought."

"Maybe not. They've got THOR."

"Oh, yeah, they aren't stupid." I sighed. "String?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could navigate THOR again?"

"Yeah, as long as whoever is back there is really quick."

"Wait, what about the AI? Could you do it with her, or do you need someone?"

"Good idea, actually, less weight and more maneuverability. All right, we can set down, and let you clear the way."

"Okay. Let's do this!"

_**Sometime later….**_

I watched as Airwolf and Hawke took off and set a course towards Kaddafi's palace. Technically speaking, it wasn't Kaddafi's palace anymore, but still, same relative layout. Should be easy. Not.

"Alright, where are you and Jen?" Came String's voice through the earpiece I'd received.

"We're currently about 20 feet from the main gate behind some bushes. Where are you?"

"I'm about 35,000 feet above you." They looked up, and could slightly make out where he was.

"Yeah, we can make you out." The shape up above disappeared. "Dang it! We liked seeing you."

"Well, if you can see me, they can see me." HE made a good point.

"Christian, there's a truck coming up." Jen nudged and pointed.

"Let's go." We dashed across the street into the back of the covered truck. It contained uniforms and weapons, mainly lower ranks. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Jen.  
"Oh, yeah." We kept low and when the truck stopped, peeked out. No one seemed to be around, so we put the uniforms over our clothes and climbed out. "Alright, follow my lead." We stood up and walked like we belonged. We went towards the pool building. I heard voices and slowed to listen. "…The Hawkes seem to have figured out the ruse. I'll take Amanda out to the desert later…." We stopped in a little courtyard, and I checked out weapons. They had a full clip of 180 bullets, and 2 extras were in the uniform. I motioned for Jen to stay quiet, and we crept into the pool room. C.H. was talking. "THOR is ready. Go check on the uniforms and weapons."  
"Oh, sorry." I said in Arabic. "We already did that." I switched to English. One benefit of a photographic memory, languages. "I want my mom." He looked surprised, and I pointed my gun at him. "So, really? Coming to the place your father was defeated at? Really? I mean, the THOR's a nice touch, but this is just good." I laughed. "Now you will tell me where my mother is," I said, deadly serious, "Or I will shoot you. And I am a perfect shot. So do not think I will miss." He looked a little scared now. "Now, Moffet, I don't have all day."

"She's in the prison cells in the main complex." He spat. "You'll never get her out."

"Really? Which cell?"

"19A." He replied. I narrowed my eyes. Too easy.

"Ya sure?" I walked a little closer.

"Well, no. She's actually not there, but I do have leverage against you."

"Hmm?"

"Airwolf." What did he mean by that? I wondered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can hack her onboard computers and force her to land. Dad had backdoors."

Up above….

Airwolf quietly closed the backdoors and deleted them from her programing. She told Christian she'd done so. Airwolf continued to listen in.

"Check your computer." Christian was saying. She heard Moffet curse. _Ha! Take that, Moffet!_

"I'll just kill your mom, then." Airwolf noticed Jen wasn't there, and scanned the complex. She found her helping Amanda to the fence. They climbed over, and Airwolf alerted Christian.

"Actually, that's gone too."

"What?"

"Notice anything?" Christian asked.

"Your friend."

"Yep. Hawke, now!" Airwolf dove as the order was given. Hawke and she blew up the first 2, then the second 2. _This was so much easier the second time round_. "Yeah, it was, Airwolf." Hawke replied. They set down and Jen and Amanda climbed in. They saw Christian running towards them, shooting as she went. 2 men quickly fell. She leaped inside and shouted, "Go, go, go!" as she closed the door. Airwolf took off, and they made their way out of Libya. "Hey, String, can we go to Israel? Please?"

"Sure. We can refuel there. We've met Mossad a couple of times, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Christian's POV

"Yes!" I cheered. I was really excited. We landed a couple hours later, and climbed out. We were at a seemingly abandoned airfield, when cars appeared out of the hangers. "Mossad- good or bad terms?" I asked String quickly.

"Good." He replied. "They always do this. I let them know we were coming."

"Great, makes me feel better." I replied. The cars stopped, and men and women climbed out. Some had guns in their hands. One held up a hand and walked towards us. It was a women. "Hawke. Nice to see you again. How are things going?"

"Good, at the moment. How's your daughter and wife?"

"We're doing great." She replied. "Who are they?" She asked, indicating to Jen and I.

"I'm Christian. This is Jen. She's my cousin, and I'm Hawkes daughter." I replied in Hebrew, then switched to English. "Pleased to meet you. I highly support Israel." She smiled. "Well, it's nice to know you know _ivrit._ (Hebrew for Hebrew)." She studied me, and told String, "I see the resemblance."

"Thanks." String replied.

"You're welcome. Now, refueling? And storage? Place to stay?" She inquired.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Replied String. I looked at him. Just how long were we staying? "Thanks again."

"See you later! Have fun!" She called as she climbed back into the SUV. Within seconds, there was no proof they'd ever been there.

"Wow. When they clean up, they clean up!" I muttered.

"Yeah." String agreed. "And we're staying for a week." I let out an excited squeal. "Yay!"

"You know Hebrew?" He asked me. "Uh-huh, Arabic too."

"Okay. That's good. Don't tell Michael."

"I won't. Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Nothing major. Airwolf scanned me."

"That's good. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, honey." My adoptive mother replied.

A week later…

"Alright, Airwolf! Ready to go?"  
_Yeah_.

"Let's go!" We took off. We'd had a week of Israeli-ness, and it was awesome. I wanted to come back.

My adoptive mother was feeling much better. We were going to rest at the cabin for a week anyways.

"Taylor's calling! May I answer it?" Jen asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Jen and Taylor started chattering enthusiastically. I tuned them out. We had a 10 hour flight ahead of us, and we would refuel in the middle. Then, it was straight home.

10 hour time jump…

I tossed my stuff next to the couch and collapsed on it. It had been a long day, so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the couches pillow.

**AN- Well. That took a while to write, but it was completely enjoyable. Sorry for the long delay. I tried to make this extra-long to make up for the wait. I am currently writing the next chapter for Doctor Who. Now, I need suggestions for the next chapter. What do you guys want to happen? Tell me in reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Peace and Quiet

**The Journey Begins Chapter 6**

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya…**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry. Life and reading has just…distracted me so much. How long has it been? 5 months? I'm so sorry. **

***hides behind a desk* Imma just write and post it now and hope you don't kill me. **

"Jen… let me sleep…" I muttered as I put my pillow over my head in an effort to block out Jen's voice. "I'm tired…"

"Christian. It's 12:30. GET. UP." Jen started to poke my shoulder. I groaned and sat up. I looked at her.

"What time did we get home and to bed last night?"

"11:45…" She replied. I continued.

"And that means I have ony had 12 hours and 45 minutes of sleep. We also came back from a mission." I sighed. "I'll get up at 1, okay?"

"Okay." She muttered.

"Is Taylor up?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's up."

"Go talk to her for now… I'm still tired." Jen nodded and walked back to the bedroom. "Thank you."

I sighed and rolled over, falling back to sleep quickly.

At 1:00, true to my word, I got up. I ate some eggs and went into the bedroom. I put on some comfortable clothes and walked outside, where Jen and Taylor were sitting on the dock, fishing. I plopped down beside them and queried, "Have you caught anything yet?"

"No." Taylor replied gloomily.

"Me neither." Added Jen. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Let me see your rods." Jen handed me hers, and I instantly spotted the problem. "Your worm is dead. Fish don't like them. Here, toss it kinda close in the water and put a live one on there."

She did as I told her and put it back in the water. Taylor handed me hers, and it was the same thing. "Really? Why are both of them dead? How long have they been under? Put a new one on." Taylor put a live worm on and within 10 minutes, they had both caught a trout. I smiled and told them, "Make sure the worms are alive and kicking." I went back inside. I frowned as I didn't see String, Dom, or Cait' anywhere.

"Mom? Cait'? Dom? String?" I called. No one responded. I leaned out the door and yelled, "Jen, where is everyone else?"

"They went to Santini Air. Cait' and Amanda will be back in a little bit." I nodded and came back outside. We heard a helicopter approaching and quickly went on the porch. The helicopter powered down and Cait' and my mom got out.

"You're finally up! I was wondering if you would get up today!" Mom greeted me.

"Yeah, I'm _finally_ up." I replied, amused. Caitlin chuckled. "Anything planned for today?"

"Nope. Just relaxation and calm!" Cait' responded eagerly. She shared a glance with my mom.

"Finally!" They chorused together. We all grinned. This was a nice break.


	7. Chapter 7- Books, Pencils, and Paper

**Authors Note:**

**Hi. Has it really been like 6 months since I last updated? I'm so sorry. High school is demanding and reading is very distracting. Sorry again. *slowly backs away, and hides under desk* Um… please don't hate me?**

**I want to address something that may be confusing a few of you. The girl, Christian, in the story was inspired by me, but is NOT actually me. This isn't a self-insert fic, and I felt like I need to address it. Also, this is now 2016, due to the fact I think I forgot to put a year at the very least when starting it. So yeah, future stuff coming up! **

**I don't live in California, or remotely near it, I live on the OTHER side of the country in the south, so… yeah. If anything regarding their school stuff is incorrect, then let me know, and I'll attempt to fix it. I think that's it for now. If political stuff comes up regarding like the gun laws and stuff like that, I'll attempt to address it as best I can, but for now, String and the rest of the adults are allowed to have guns due to the fact that they are "technically employed" by the FIRM. I know gun laws are REALLY strict there. The teens don't own the guns, and they only use them on Airwolf missions and for hunting. The incident with Christian in middle school was different because of the way she was technically in some form of witness protection and had ties to the FIRM. She's highly trained, and not evil or mentally impaired, so she's not a "security risk", and there were FIRM agents on the campus as well. So there were safeguards in place if anything were to happen. Also, this is fanfiction, so this would probably never happen in real life. **

**Also, due to the fact that high school schedules in California are really confusing to me, I'm going to go with the one that my school uses. I'll write it out in the chapter. **

**E.H. **

Pretty soon we found out that school started in like 3 weeks. We went shopping for supplies, and it was crazy. Jen and Taylor were going to be in 8th grade at Van Nuys Middle School, while I was a freshman at Van Nuys High School. We all picked out book bags, and since the school required you to bring a laptop, MacBook's, I choose it because you could get really cool cases for them, which I knew we'd need. We prepared our bags and got some headphones to go with our laptops.

We also attended the orientation for the new students, and got our supply lists. String, Cait' and, apparently, Archangel talked to the principal about me bringing a form of defense to school, and after going through all the proper channels, it was approved. FIRM agents would also be placed in the front office and in other locations. Apparently Morella would be here as well. Now that I knew they were there, I'd keep an eye out and figure out who it was. That would be fun.

Finally, the first day of school, Monday, August 15, 2016 was upon us. We woke up at like 5:45 to get ready. Breakfast was regular toast, cinnamon toast and scrambled eggs. We would fly to Santini Air where we'd take a car to the schools. Jen and Taylor started later than me, so I'd be dropped off first.

We climbed into the chopper, and String reminded us to not mention Airwolf or anything related to that side of our life. We nodded and promised him we wouldn't. When we landed at Santini Air, my mom, Amanda met us with a relatively new Honda Odyssey. We had plenty of space, so we put our book bags in the back and choose a spot. The ride to the high school was approximately 20 minutes long, and as it grew closer, I grew more and more nervous. I'd only been the new kid at school a couple other times, but then I realized, _all_ the freshman were on their first year here. With that thought in my mind, only first day of school jitters were left. Making sure I had everything, including the gun that I'd been given permission to keep in a concealed holster in my new, small purse, I prepared to unbuckle and climb out. I told everyone goodbye as I left the car, and walked into the new school.

It was absolute chaos. Students were walking to classes, teachers were grabbing papers from the front office, and it was loud. I pushed my way through the halls and found the wing my homeroom was in. There were about 38 kids sauntering around inside. This was a huge class. I located the teacher on the other side of the room and walked over.

"Mrs. Strackes?" I politely said. She looked up. "I'm Christian Hawke."

"Oh! Hello Miss Hawke! Nice to meet you. Alright, here's your schedule and your locker as well as the numbers for the combination. You'll get your books in your classes. We don't have assigned seating in homeroom, so just pick a spot and sit down."

"Nice to meet you as well and thank you." I replied, and found an empty seat towards the front of the room. I reviewed my schedule.

_**Semester 1**_

_**Homeroom- Mrs. Strackes**_

_**1**__**st**__** Period- 8:10-9:00- Honors Geometry- Mrs. Strackes**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period- 9:05-9:55- Honors Literature and Composition- Mr. Drake**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period- 10:00- 10:50- Art 1- Mrs. Sloane**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period- 10:55-11:45- Honors Biology- Mrs. Beech**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period/Lunch- 11:50-1:15 Honors Geography- Mr. Butler**_

_**Lunch- 11:50-12:15**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period- Spanish 1- Mrs. Beatrice**_

_**7**__**th**__** Period- Debate/Speech/Literary- Mrs. Jennifer. **_

I looked with interest at the last one. Debate sounded fun. The bell for 1st Period rang, jarring me out of my thoughts. I stayed in my seat as my first class was here, and pulled out an empty binder, some paper, a pencil and my math book. Class had begun.

AN- Here is the chapter. The actual chapter is 660 words long. The whole document is 1036 words long.

I also just found out Ziva is presumed dead. I'm crying.


End file.
